Deathstroke (Titans)/Biographie
Vergangenheit Slade trat dem U.S.-Militär bei und war ein Teil des Delta Force-Commandos, sowie ein Verbündeter der Organisationen A.R.G.U.S., N.E.X.I.S. und H.I.V.E. Als Kriegsheld, hervorragender Soldat und Stratege mit enormer Waffenerfahrung und Kampftalent wurde Slade während seiner Zeit bei H.I.V.E. für eine Reihe experimenteller biologischer Verbesserungen ausgewählt und war die einzige Testperson, die überlebte. Die Experimente machten ihn zu einem Meta-Wesen und verliehen ihm diverse übermenschliche Kräfte, so etwa verstärkte Intelligenz, Stärke, Reflexe und übermenschliche Selbstheilungskräfte. Fortan war Slade auf Einsätzen ein unaufhaltsames Tötungswerkzeug. thumb|left|250px|Slade umarmt Jericho Im Verlauf seiner Karriere heiratete Slade eine Frau namens Adeline und sie bekamen einen Sohn, Jericho, der Slades Meta-Fähigkeiten erbte. Seine Militärkarriere bedeutete jedoch auch, dass Slade seine Familie kaum zu sehen bekam. Als Slade nach langer Abwesenheit, in der er unter anderem den Geburtstag Jerichos verpasst hatte, nach Hause zurückkehrte, schenkte er seinem Sohn zur Wiedergutmachung ein altes Armband mit hohem sentimentalen Wert für ihn, welches Slade normalerweise nie ablegte. Er erklärte, dass das Armband ihm während seiner Militärzeit beschützt hatte und dass es nun auch Jericho beschützen würde. Irgendwann offenbarte Jericho seinem Vater, dass er ein Meta-Wesen war und die Fähigkeit hatte, mit seinem Verstand in den Körper anderer einzudringen und sie zu kontrollieren. Nachdem er die Army verließ, kam Slade in Kontakt mit einem Mann namens Billy Wintergreen und wurde zu einem Söldner und Auftragsmörder. Während Slade unter dem Namen Deathstroke die Morde und Attentate beging, fungierte Wintergreen als sein Assistent, Manager und guter Freund. Wegen seiner neuen Arbeit war Slade noch wesentlich seltener zuhause und hielt seinen wahren Beruf vor seinem Sohn geheim, seine Frau wusste jedoch Bescheid und verachtete diese neue Seite ihres Ehemanns. Eines Tages änderte die Situation sich jedoch schlagartig, da Slades Karriere erhebliche Auswirkungen auf sein Familienleben mit sich zog. thumb|right|250px||Slade wird zuhause von Feinden konfrontiert Als Slade eines Tages nach Hause zurückkehrte, fand er seinen Sohn und seine Frau in der Gewalt fremder Männer vor. Einer der Männer hielt Jericho ein Messer an den Hals, während ein anderer Slade entwaffnete und Informationen über den Auftraggeber der "Nummer in Brüssel" einforderte. Slade blieb völlig ruhig und beruhigte auch seinen Sohn, bevor er den Kaffeetisch umwarf und sich auf die Angreifer stürzte. Slade tötete alle drei Angreifer ohne Mühe, doch der Geiselnehmer seines Sohns hatte diesem bereits die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Verzweifelt eilte Slade zur Seite seines Sohns, während Adeline einen Notarzt rief. Schlussendlich überlebte Jericho den Vorfall, doch seine Stimmbänder waren unwiederruflich zerstöt worden, so dass Jericho nicht länger sprechen konnte. Als Adeline und Jericho aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkehrten, war Slade spurlos verschwunden; er hatte sich entschieden, seine Familie zurückzulassen um sie nicht erneut in Gefahr zu bringen. In der folgenden Zeit hatte Slade ein One-Night-Stand mit einer Frau in Kansas. Dabei wurde sie schwanger und brachte eine gemeinsame Tochter, Rose, zur Welt, die Slades Selbstheilungsfähigkeit geerbt hatte. Erster Konflikt mit den Titans Beginn des Konflikts Im Zuge eines Auftrags tötete Deathstroke sämtliche Beteiligten in einem prominenten Gerichtsverfahren in Chicago. Einen erschoss er, bevor er das Gerichtsgebäude betreten konnte, zwei Hauptzeugen und eine Anwältin erschoss er nur wenige Minuten später im Zeugen-Aufenthaltsraum des selben Gebäudes. Als letztes ermordete Slade den Richter, den er in seinem Büro aufspürte und dem er sein Schwert durch die Brust rammte. Nachdem er den Job erledigt hatte, wurde Slade in seinem Anwesen von Wintergreen aufgesucht, der ihm direkt seinen neuen Auftrag vorbeibrachte. Er bezeichnete diesen als ungewöhnlich, jedoch auch recht einfach und Slade erklärte sich bereit, nach San Francisco zu reisen und den Auftrag durchzuführen. Bevor er abreiste, fuhr er jedoch zum Haus seiner Frau und seines Sohns, wo er beide sehnsüchtig aus der Ferne beobachtete. Schließlich reiste Deathstroke nach San Francisco, wo es sein Auftrag war, eine Frau namens Jillian zu töten, die eine Amazone von Themyscira war. Deathstroke spürte Jillian auf dem Rollfeld des Flughafens auf, wo diese grade eine andere junge Amazone, Donna Troy, verabschiedete, die nach Themyscira zurückkehren wollte. Donna war ein Mitglied der Titans, einem Team von Junghelden, und das Teammitglied Garth hatte Donna zum Flugfeld begleitet, um sich dort von ihr zu verabschieden. Slade hatte sich derweil ebenfalls auf dem Flugfeld postiert und hatte ein freies Schussfeld auf den Hangar, in dem Jillian und Garth sich befanden. Als er nun abdrückte um Jillian zu erschießen, trat Garth unglücklicherweise in den Weg und wurde von der Kugel getroffen und direkt getötet. Slade schoss direkt ein zweites Mal, doch Jillian war nun vorbereitet und wehrte die Kugel mit einem Wurfstern ab. Da Gillian und Donna nun in Deckung waren, war Deathstroke zur Flucht gezwungen, ohne den Auftrag vollendet zu haben. Um Rache für Garth zu nehmen, beschlossen die Titans, Deathstroke zu töten. Seine Identität zu lüften war für sie kein Problem, doch an ihn selbst heranzukommen, stellte sie vor erhebliche Probleme. Um ihrem Feind näher zu kommen, nahm Dick Grayson, der Anführer der Titans, scheinbar zufällig Kontakt mit Jericho auf und führte ihn in seinen Freundeskreis, die anderen Titans, ein. Tatsächlich wurde Jericho zu einem guten Freund der Titans, wurde von ihnen aber vorerst nur ausgenutzt, um Informationen über Deathstroke zu erhalten. Durch den Kontakt mit Jericho erfuhren die Titans unter anderem von der Rolle, die Wintergreen in Slades Geschäft spielte, doch die Nachforschungen diesbezüglich erwiesen sich als Sackgasse, da Wintergreen bereits aus der Stadt geflohen war. Darüberhinaus erfuhren Slade und Wintergreen über das Überwachungssystem von Wintergreens Anwesen, dass die Titans hinter Slade her waren. Wintergreen, der nun seinerseits Nachforschungen angestellt hatte, erklärte Slade, dass dieser noch sein Attentat auf Jillian vollenden müsse, an dem er zuvor gescheitert war. Als Slade entgegnete, dass er zuerst herausfinden müsse, wie es den Titans gelungen war, seine Spur aufzunehmen, offenbarte Wintergreen, dass er herausgefunden hatte, dass Jericho sich mit den Titans angefreundet hatte und vermutlich wegen Informationen ausgenutzt würde. Slade entgegnete jedoch, dass nichts wisse und dass Wintergreen ihn aus den Ermittlungen herauslassen sollte. Kurz darauf nahm Adeline Kontakt zu Slade und die beiden trafen sich in einem öffentlichen Park. Besorgt um ihren Sohn offenbarte Adeline Slade, dass Jericho Bescheid wusste, zu was Slade geworden war, und sich mit einer Gruppe verbündet hatte, die ihn stoppen wollte. Sie trug Slade auf, die Situation zu lösen und ihren Sohn zurückzubringen und befahl ihm, danach nie wieder zurückzukehren um die Familie nicht wieder zu gefährden. Sie brachte ihm außerdem das alte Armband, dass Slade Jericho einst zum Geschenk gemacht hatte und dass Jericho nach der Offenbarung über seinen Vater abgerissen hatte. Betroffen sah Slade das Armband an und nahm es an sich, als Adeline davonstürmte. Um seinen Sohn von seinem neuen Pfad abzubringen, sandte Slade Wintergreen zu Jericho, um für ihn Kontakt herzustellen und ihm einen Weg zu liefern, sich zu treffen. Konfrontation in der Kirche In der Zwischenzeit war Slade losgezogen, um seinen Auftrag zu vollenden. Er drang in die Kunstgalerie von Jillian ein, ermordete sie und ihre Amazonen-Leibwachen und nahm dann Jillians Handy an sich, um Donna Troy zu kontaktieren. In Jillians Namen bat er Donna, in die Galerie zu kommen und erklärte, es sei ein Notfall. Als Donna eintraf, fand sie die toten Amazonen schnell und durchsuchte dann die Galerie nach dem Angreifer. Sie wurde von Deathstroke konfrontiert und zückte ihr goldenes Lasso, während Deathstroke sein Schwert verwendete und sich auf sie stürzte. Ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannte, in dem Deathstroke ein Messer ziehen, Donna an der Hüfte verwunden konnte und ihr das Messer schließlich in die Schulter rammen konnte. Anstatt sie zu töten, zischte Deathstroke Donna jedoch nur die Warnung ins Ohr, dass dieser sich von seinem Sohn fernhalten sollte und ließ Donna dann für die restlichen Titans zurück. Während diese Donna zur Hilfe eilten, machte Slade sich auf den Weg zu der Kirche, die Wintergreen Jericho als Treffpunkt genannt hatte. Er erschien dort in voller Montur, abgesehen von seinem Helm, und näherte sich seinem wartenden Sohn, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Er behauptete, dass Jericho die Wahrheit wissen wollte und er daher gekommen ist, um sie ihm zu zeigen. Ohne Entschuldigungen vorzubringen, erklärte Slade dass Deathstroke war, wozu er geworden war und zückte das Armband, dass Jericho abgelegt hatte. Slade erklärte, dass erst die Tatsache, dass er seinen Sohn fast an die Titans verloren hatte, ihm klargemacht hatte, was für ein Versager von Vater er gewesen war. Er zeigte sich jedoch auch stolz, dass Jericho mit der Entscheidung, herzukommen, seine Familie gewählt hatte und damit nicht den selben Fehler gemacht hatte wie Slade. Slade versprach Jericho, fortan ehrlich mit ihm zu sein und keine weiteren Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben, und gab ihm den Armreif zurück. Plötzlich erkannte Slade jedoch, dass die Titans das Gebäude umzingelt hatten und schrie ihnen zu, dass sie sich nicht verstecken bräuchten, da er ihren Herzschlag hören könne. Als Dick Grayson in die Kirche trat, war Jericho außer sich, da Dick ihm versprochen hatte, ihn alleine gehen zu lassen. Slade wiederum zeigte sich geschockt, dass Jericho Dick verraten hatte, dass und wo sie sich treffen würden, rief seinem Sohn jedoch zu, dass dieser sich nicht die Schuld geben solle, da Dick Grayson und die Titans Meister darin seien, andere zu manipulieren, um ihre eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. Er trat vor Jericho und stellte sich Dick entgegen, der ihm vorwarf, seine Freunde ermordet zu haben. Slade entgegnete, dass Mord eine weitaus ehrenvollere Sünde wäre als Betrug und setzte seinen Helm auf. Mit den Worten, Jericho solle aufpassen, da dies der einzige Weg wäre, mit Titans umzugehen, warf Slade sich in den Kampf. Im Kampf erwiesen sich beide als extrem fähig, doch im Gegenzug zu dem emotionalen und hasserfüllten Dick ließ Slade seine Handlungen nicht von Emotionen leiten. Es gelang ihm schließlich, Dick von den Füßen zu werfen und ihm die Spitze seines Kampfstabs durch das Bein und dann in die Schulter zu bohren, woraufhin Dick in Panik eine Rauchgranate warf. Dennoch konnte ihn dies nicht vor Slade retten, der ihn wieder aufspürte und gnadenlos bis an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit prügelte. Als Slade sein Schwert zog um Dick entgültig zu töten, stellte sich Jericho in den Weg. Slade war jedoch bereits mitten im Hieb, war zu schnell und durchbohrte versehentlich das Herz seines Sohns und tötete ihn dadurch. Geschockt riss Slade sich den Helm vom Kopf und flehte seinen sterbenden Sohn an, bei ihm zu bleiben. Tatsächlich erfüllte Jericho ihm den Wunsch, indem er unmittelbar vor seinem Tod in den Körper seines Vaters einfuhr. Dort wurde er zu einem Teil von Slades Bewusstsein und versuchte fortan konstant, freizubrechen, doch Slade verhinderte dies und behielt stets die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Nach dem Tod Jerichos setzte Deathstroke sich offiziell zur Ruhe und zog sich in eine einsame Holzhütte mitten in einem abgelegenen Wald zurück, wo er einige Jahre in Frieden lebte und nur Kontakt zu wenigen Menschen - primär die Ladenbesitzer im nächstgelegenen Dorf - hatte. Briefe von Wintergreen las Slade zwar, schickte aber nie eine Antwort zurück. Die Titans hielten ihn für tot und Deathstroke verschwand von der globalen Bildfläche, auch wenn Wintergreen von Zeit zu Zeit noch Anfragen für bestimme Auftragsmorde erhielt. Zweiter Konflikt mit den Titans Rückkehr und Bündnis mit Doctor Light Nachdem eine neuformierte Titans-Gruppe, die erneut von Dick Grayson angeführt wird, den Dämonen Trigon vernichtet hat und der neue Robin, Jason Todd, dies bei der Berichterstattung vom Tatort medienwirksam in eine Fernsehkamera brüllt, erfährt Slade selbst in seinem Exil, dass die Titans zurückgekehrt sind. Sofort bricht Slade auf, lässt seine neue Heimat zurück und kehrt in die Zivilisation zurück. Dort sucht er Billy Wintergreen auf und lässt sich von ihm in sein altes Haus zurückbringen, wo er die Waffenkammer öffnet und sich – unter anderem mit seiner Deathstroke-Rüstung – ausrüstet; entschlossen, die Titans dieses Mal vollends auszulöschen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Slades Tochter Rose mittlerweile begonne, ihre Regenerationskraft zu hinterfragen und sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater zu machen, den sie drei Wochen später auch aufgespürt hatte. Sie suchte Slade in seinem Anwesen auf, doch dieser war nicht grade begeistert, sie zu sehen. Rose demonstrierte dem uninteressierten Slade ihre Heilungsfähigkeiten und erklärte, dass sie Fragen hatte. Slade entgegnete jedoch nur, dass er ihre Mutter nie geliebt hatte und riet ihr, zu verschwinden und nie zurückzukehren. Sie drohte, dass er sie verletzen würde, falls sie je zurückkehren würde, da er wüsste, wie dies ginge. Rose zog davon, doch entgegen seiner Drohung suchte Slade Rose zehn Tage später auf um ihr ein Friedensangebot zu machen. Er hatte beschlossen, Rose zu benutzen um Rache an den Titans zu nehmen und machte ihr das Angebot, ihr mehr über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Kräfte zu verraten, wenn sie sich entscheiden würde, bei ihm zu leben und sich von ihm ausbilden zu lassen. Rose entschied sich, mit Slade zu gehen und erhielt als Begrüßungsgeschenk einen Kampfanzug von ihm, der an seine Deathstroke-Rüstung angelehnt war. In den folgenden Wochen wurde Rose von Slade im Kampf ausgebildet und erwies sich schnell als fähige und tödliche Killerin mit dem Talent ihres Vaters, während Slade sich als unerbittlicher und grausamer Mentor zeigte. Während ihrer Zeit bei Slade offenbarte ihr Vater Rose von Jericho und erklärte, dass er von einer Bande Wahnsinniger, den Titans, ermordet wurde. Rose war berührt und erklärte sich bereit, Slade dabei zu unterstützen, die Titans zu vernichten und Rache für Jericho zu nehmen. In der nächsten Nacht brechen Slade und Rose in das San Quentin-Staatsgefängnis ein, wo sie einen alten Feind der Titans, Doctor Light, ausbrechen, der daraufhin tatsächlich loszieht, um Rache um an jenen zu nehmen, die ihn ins Gefängnis brachten. Um die Titans zu täuschen und ihnen Rose als Schläfer unterjubeln zu können, täuscht Slade mit ihr einen Angriff vor, damit es wirkt, als wäre sie auf der Flucht von ihm. Um den Angriff echt wirken zu lassen, sticht er seiner eigenen Tochter das Auge aus, doch der Plan geht auf und Rose wird von den Titans aufgenommen. Während Slade und Light, dem er Zuflucht in seinem Anwesen gewährt hat, ihre weiteren Angriffe planen, erkundigt sich Light bei Slade nach seinen Plänen für die Titans, die sich nach Lights Angriffen nun im Titans Tower zusammengefunden haben. Slade antwortet, dass sie die Gruppe in eine Krise versetzen werden, um Informationen darüber zu sammeln, wie die Titans als Gruppe operieren und wer von ihnen führt und wer folgt. Er behauptet, dass der Rest sich von selbst erledigen wird, was Light begeistert. Light fordert jedoch, dass die Titans richtig leiden müssen, da er nach wie vor Rache für die fünf Jahre will, die er wegen der Titans im Gefängnis verloren hat. Slade entgegnet ruhig, dass er froh ist, dass sie die Sache ähnlich sehen und behauptet düster, dass sie nun sehen werden, wie den Titans ihr neues Zusammensein gefällt. Tatsächlich gelingt der Plan. Nachdem Light einem ersten Angriff der Titans entkommen konnte, gelingt es ihm, zwei neue Mitglieder der Titans, die jungen Jason Todd und Gar Logan, in eine Falle auf einer leerstehenden U-Bahn-Strecke locken. Dort konfrontiert Todd Light und kann ihn besiegen, doch noch während er auf Light einschlägt, erscheint Slade in voller Deathstroke-Uniform hinter ihm. Er tritt an Jason heran, den er erfolgreich überwältigen und entführen kann. Mit ihrem Gefangenen machen sich Deathstroke und Light auf in einen anderen Teil des Tunnelsystems, bevor Gar erscheint und Jason zur Hilfe eilen kann. Jason wird an einen neuen Ort gebracht, wo Slade ihn vorerst Doctor Light überlässt. Diesem kann Jason direkt entkommen, doch grade als er die Treppe hinauf flüchten will, erscheint Deathstroke dort mit gezücktem Schwert und überwältigt ihn ein weiteres Mal. Schon bald erscheinen die Titans im Tunnelsystem, um nach Jason zu suchen. Deathstroke und Doctor Light bekommen dies über ein heimliches Überwachungssystem mit, doch während Light langsam panisch wird und immer mehr die Beherrschung verliert, bleibt Deathstroke seelenruhig sitzen, da für ihn alles genau nach Plan verläuft. Frustriert wirft Light Deathstroke vor, zu ruhig dafür zu sein, dass ihr Plan im Inbegriff ist, zu scheitern. Deathstroke versichert Light, dass dieser möglicherweise einfach nicht in der Lage ist, seine Beweggründe zu verstehen, doch Light kreischt abfällig, dass Deathstroke nicht mehr derselbe ist, seit er erfahren hat, dass seine Tochter Rose sich den Titans angeschlossen hat. Er impliziert, dass Deathstroke sich nicht so sehr von den Titans unterscheidet – beide tragen Kostüme und erreichen nichts – behauptet Deathstroke ruhig aber bedrohlich, dass er Light gerne ein Resultat zeigen kann, wenn dieser es wünscht. Light rudert zurück, erklärt aber, dass sie fertig miteinander sind und er sich selbst um die Titans kümmern wird. Nachdem Light davongestürmt ist, scannt Deathstroke Jason nach dem Peilsender, mit dem die Titans ihn verfolgen. Er murmelt, dass die Titans nach Jason suchen, aber Light finden werden, zückt Deathstroke ein Messer und schneidet Jason den Peilsender aus dem Körper. Mit dem Peilsender tritt er dann nach draußen, wo Light sich grade in seinen Van gesetzt hat, und verpasst Light einen gezielten Schuss in den Kopf. Nach der Ermordung seines Partners schleppt Deathstroke die Leiche in das Tunnelsystem und lässt sie an dem Ort zurück, an dem er zuvor noch Jason gefangen hielt. Er lässt zudem den Peilsender und ein Mobiltelefon bei der Leiche zurück und zieht mit Jason davon. Als die Titans kurz darauf Lights Leiche finden, ruft Deathstroke das Mobiltelefon an, nennt Dick eine Adresse in der Stadt und schlägt einen Austausch – Jason gegen Rose – vor. Konfrontation mit Dick und Kory Nachdem Slade aufgelegt hat, wartet er in seinem Versteck darauf, dass die Titans reagieren. Während sie warten versucht, Jason, Deathstroke zu sich zu locken, indem er ihn provoziert, doch im Gegensatz zu Doctor Light lässt Slade sich nicht provozieren. Stattdessen behauptet er, dass Jason und die anderen Titans sich von dem Scharlatan Dick Grayson manipulieren lassen und dass er seine Fehler wohl erst im Tod erkennen wird. Kurz darauf kontaktiert Dick Deathstroke über das zurückgelassene Handy und bestätigt den von Deathstroke vorgeschlagene Austausch und den genannten Treff- und Zeitpunkt. Anstatt sich wie die anderen Titans-Mitglieder auf das Plaza zu begeben, macht Dick sich aber auf in eins der Hochhäuser, von denen aus man das Plaza gut sehen kann, da er dort Deathstroke vermutet. Tatsächlich findet er Slade dort vor und schlägt ihm einen anderen Handel vor: Da er davon ausgeht, dass Slade Rache für die Vergangenheit will, bietet er sich selbst an, wenn Slade dafür Jason und Rose verschont. Slade zischt, dass Dick einfach nicht dazulernt. Er behauptet, dass Dick kein Märtyrer ist, sondern nach wie vor die Schwachen ausnutzt und dabei in Kauf nimmt, dass andere unter seinen Entscheidungen leiden müssen. Er trägt dem knienden Dick auf, aufzustehen und lässt per Knopfdruck die Rolläden des Stockwerks hochfahren. Auf dem Balkon vor dem Fenster, an dem systematisch Sprengstoff befestigt wurde, befindet sich der gefesselte Jason. Grausam faucht Slade, dass Dick sich von seinem Freund verabschieden soll, doch bevor er den Knopf drücken kann, wird er von einem Feuerball von den Füßen geworfen. Es stellt sich heraus dass Dick von seiner Alien-Freundin Kory Anders begleitet wurde, die bisher kein Mitglied der Titans war und über die Deathstroke daher auch nicht Bescheid weiß. Slade eröffnet nun das Feuer auf Kory, doch diese blockt seine Kugeln mit ihrem Feuer ab. Erst als sich sowohl Kory als auch Dick im Nahkampf auf ihn stürzen, kann Slade die Oberhand gewinnen, da Korys Kräfte ihr in dieser Situation nicht helfen. Es gelingt ihm, Dick zu überwältigen, doch dieser rappelt sich wieder auf, als Slade seinen Kampf mit Kory fortsetzt. Allerdings hat Slade Korys Taktik, einfach alle Projektile mit Feuer abzuwehren, durchschaut und schleudert daher einige Granaten auf sie. Als Kory diese abwehren will, lässt sie sie durch das Feuer versehentlich explodieren und wird von der Explosion von den Füßen geworfen, was es Slade ermöglicht, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er nähert sich der bewusstlosen Koy und zückt sein Schwert, doch der Schlag, mit dem er Kory hinrichten will, wird von Dick mit einem Metallstab abgeblockt. Ein weiteres Mal stehen sich Dick und Deathstroke im direkten Kampf gegenüber, doch Kory kommt schnell wieder zu sich und schleudert Deathstroke mit einem weiteren Feuerstrahl von sich. Noch in der Luft wirft Deathstroke aber eine Blendgranate und nutzt die kurze Atempause, um den Zünder für seinen Sprengstoff zurückzuerlangen und den Knopf zu drücken, so dass Jason in die Tiefe stürzt. Triumph In der Zwischenzeit kann Rose die Titans von innen heraus so zerfressen und manipulieren, dass die Gruppe letzten Endes auseinanderbricht. Dick Grayson nutzt diese Gelegenheit, um Adeline Wilson aufzusuchen, zu gestehen, wie er am Tod ihres Sohns beteiligt war und um Vergebung zu bitten. Adeline erklärt, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben wird, rät ihm aber, Jerichos Zimmer zu betreten, da er dort vielleicht Vergebung finden wird. Als Dick den Raum betritt, sitzt dort Slade in einem Sessel und behauptet düster, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist. Slade erklärt, dass er gewonnen hat und dass er Dick seine Familie genommen hat, nachdem dieser ihm seine genommen hat. Slade behauptet, dass Dick gekommen ist um um Vergebung zu bitten und um zu beichten, doch Dick zischt hasserfüllt, dass er nicht Slade um Vergebung bitten will, da dieser derjenige war, der Jericho getötet hat. Slade merkt emotionslos an, dass Dick das Ausmaß seiner Schuld wohl immer noch nicht begriffen hat. Er fügt an, dass es Dicks Strafe sein wird, ein einsames Leben in dem Wissen zu leben, dass seine Titans-Familie irgendwo lebt, er aber nie zu ihnen stoßen kann. Dick antwortet darauf, dass Slade einen Sohn wie Jericho nicht verdient hat und dass er besser als sie alle war. Frustriert wendet Slade sich ab, da Jerichos Geist versucht, freizubrechen, erlangt dann aber die Oberhand und springt auf. Er zischt hasserfüllt, dass sie quitt sind und ihr Krieg vorbei ist, dass er aber jedes einzelne Mitglied der Titans abschlachten wird, falls Dick sie jemals wieder zusammenführt. Wochen später wird Slade von Rose angerufen, die seit dem Fall der Titans Jason Todd begleitet hat. Rose, die Gefühle für Jason entwickelt hat, erklärt, dass sie die Pläne ihres Vaters nicht länger unterstützen wird und bricht den Kontakt ab, was Slade so wütend macht, dass er das Glas, das er in den Händen hält, zerbricht. Nachdem es Jericho im Zuge des Gesprächs zwischen Slade und Dick fast gelungen ist, freizukommen, führt Slade im Inneren seines Verstands ein Gespräch mit seinem widerspenstigen Sohn und versucht erneut, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Titans ihn manipuliert haben und an der aktuellen Situation Schuld sind. Jericho sieht dies jedoch anders und schwört, seinen Vater zu stoppen, falls er jemals die Kontrolle über Slades Körper bekommen sollte. Im selben Moment versucht Jericho, seinen Vater zu töten indem er ihn zwingt, auf eine stark befahrene Straße zu treten, doch Slade behält genug Kontrolle, dass er schnell einen Schritt zurück machen kann. Finaler Konflikt mit den Feinden Nachdem Slade erfährt, dass die Titans sich entgegen seiner Warnung wieder in San Francisco zusammengefunden haben, kontaktiert Slade Rose und offenbart ihr dies. Er lädt sie ein, sich in San Francisco mit ihm zusammenzutun um die Titans auszulöschen und macht sich dann auf den Weg, um Wintergreen zu treffen und sich mit ihm zu einer ersten Lagebesprechung zusammenzufinden. Am Abend schlägt Deathstroke schließlich zu und attackiert den Wagen, in dem Donna, Kory, Rachel und Dawn sitzen. Er feuert einen Sprengsatz auf den Wagen ab um ihn zum Stoppen zu bringen und schießt dann mit einem Maschinengewehr auf das Wrack, um die Titans darin zu töten. Er hält jedoch überrascht inne, als Dick Grayson in einem neuen Heldenkostüm auf der Straße erscheint. Deathstroke zischt, dass Dick zu Hause bleiben hätte sollen, doch bevor er das Feuer wieder eröffnen kann, stürmt Dick auf ihn zu und entwaffnet ihn. Slade ruft höhnisch, dass Dick zwar ein neues Kostüm tragen mag, er aber dennoch der alte Dick Grayson ist. Er erinnert ihn an seine Drohung bezüglich eines erneuten Zusammentreffens der Titans und zückt sein Schwert, mit dem er Dick nun attackiert. Im Verlauf des Kampfs versucht Dick, Jericho in Slades Kopf zu erreichen, doch Slade will dies verhindern und kämpft daher unerbittlich weiter. Dabei schreit er, dass sein Sohn wegen Dick tot ist, der sich jedoch nicht von seinem Ziel abbringt und weiterhin versucht, seinen alten Freund zu erreichen. Dick, der nun mit sich im Reinen ist, liefert Slade nun einen wesentlich ebenbürtigeren Kampf als zuvor, wird aber dennoch von ihm zu Boden geschlagen. Bevor er Dick töten kann, tritt jedoch auch Rose in ihrer Uniform auf die Straße und geht davon aus, dass sie sich ihm erneut anschließen will. Provokant offenbart er Dick, dass Rose die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hat und behauptet gegenüber Rose, dass sie endlich ihre Familie akzeptiert hat. Rose entgegnet jedoch, dass die Titans ihre Familie sind und stürzt sich gemeinsam mit Dick auf Deathstroke. Gemeinsam sind die beiden Deathstroke überlegen, so dass es Rose gelingt, ihren Vater zu überwältigen und ihm ihr Schwert durch die Brust zu rammen. Jericho nutzt Slades Schwächung aus, um endlich erfolgreich Slades Körper verlassen zu können, was ihm grade noch rechtzeitig gelingt. Jericho fährt stattdessen in den Körper seiner Schwester Rose ein, die daraufhin ihr Schwert aus dem Körper Slades zieht, dessen Wunden sich als tödlich erweisen. Nur Sekunden nach Jerichos Befreiung bricht Slade zusammen und landet tot auf der Straße. Kategorie:Biographie